


Mixed feelings

by Pepperskullss



Series: Hunter x hunter readers [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperskullss/pseuds/Pepperskullss
Summary: So now you were just cuddling in bed with Kurapika; It was a very rare occasion for you both.





	Mixed feelings

Something felt off.

The wind had stopped coming through the window and the sounds of the birds that usually sing in the morning had been quiet for a few minutes now. 

You opened your eyes to see your blonde haired boyfriend with a strained looked on his face as his breathing was getting a bit faster. Quickly as you could without waking him up you leaned on your elbow and put your hand on his cheek feeling his cold face and looked over his form.

The blanket was off his body and thrown towards your form instead of him hogging the blanket. It broke your heart to see him like this. It only got like this when he starts dreaming about those spiders and you knew this was going to be bad. You knew about his issue in his life about the spiders and what they have done, every time that name was mentioned Kurapika would start to hyperventilate and get angry, it was hard to stop him from going on a rampage. 

You tried every time to stop him but you found out that you just have to give him space which made it hard on you making it feel like you can’t help your own boyfriend out.

The feel of his skin was still cold against your warm hand, making a small frown to the male you brought your face closer to his and took in a deep breath of his smell that made you feel at home and then slowly brought your form to his to cuddle up against his chest.

Kurapika was a bit startled by you cuddling to his chest as one of his eyes opened to see your face in pure bliss and it brought a small smile to his lips. As he felt you on him, the male brought his arm around your waist and put his nose in your hair smelling your scent he loved and reminded him he had something from going insane.

His breath was getting slower as time went on making it seem like his nightmare go away. You felt his arm crawl around your waist as his nose buried itself in your hair. You felt good and peaceful knowing that this was not going to last. 

Time went by as the sun started coming up through the sheer curtains while the wind slowly came through the window. It was starting to feel right but something not the usual you two have felt.

Everything was fast paced and all about fighting those creatures or going on an adventure. 

Not seeing your boyfriend for months at a time was something you were still getting used to, but once he was home you begged him not to remind himself of those bastards called the spiders and what they have done. It was every time he came home that you had too and it was getting to a point that it had to stop.

So now you were just cuddling in bed with Kurapika; It was a very rare occasion for you both.

The feeling of his breath felt relaxed now making it seem that it was getting better. 

But for how long? That would be your question for awhile that would get pushed back in your mind by how you loved this man with everything you could give.

The sound of birds could now be heard indicating it was a more reasonable time to do stuff outside with the way the sun was hitting your forms through the curtains. Feeling the heat from the light you felt warmer and snuggled farther into Kurapika throwing every thought out of your mind to enjoy your time with him before anything could happen.

Kurapika sighed from your warmth on his side and moved to his side moving you off of him to loo into your sleepy eyes. “f/n?” Giving the male a small nod you moved back a little to see his whole face making small movements on the bed bringing the blanket closer to your form.

Slowly bringing his hand from underneath the blanket he had left, it was brought up to your face to touch your cheek feeling the slope of your cheekbone to the dip of your jaw heading to your neck and stopped while rubbing his thumb on your jaw making you close your eyes feeling those rough fingertips touch your skin.

The sensation brought you out of your sleepy mode as Kurapika moved again to bring his lips on your own lips not fighting with morning breath at the moment.

His lips were cold on your warm ones as they pressed harder feeling his insecurities in his kiss. 

Your own lips were following his as your body moved closer to Kurapika not wanting this moment to go away. Rolling to your side and sliding a hand to his hair you grabbed the blond tresses to hold his head in place.

Those lips were going to be missed as soon as this day was over so you wanted to bask in his scent and just be near him before going on another adventure with Gon and Killua for god knows how long.

Pressing farther into him you let those lips go and took a deep breath just taking a long look at your boyfriend. Kurapika looked down at you and wrapped his arms around you taking a feel of your form to never forget it when its his time to leave again.

The both of you didn’t have to say a word but just try to make this sunday last for as long as you can without any issues of getting hurt or worse.

The curtains moved with the gusts of wind blowing through the open window hitting your forms.

Today felt like it was your last with him.

Today could be more to come.

With life the way it is, who knows what life could bring?

You had to make it last no matter how your heart felt about Kurapika’s lifestyle.


End file.
